Midnight Moonlight
by Quorthon Bathory
Summary: This is the story of a Pony that arrive at Ponyville, he meet the mane six and talk to them, just to realize that his desteny is about to be fulfilled.


**Midnight Moonlight**

**Chapter 1: Enter Midnight**

One day, in the land of the Ponies and Unicorns, oh yeah also of Pegasus, Equestria, the most wicked story of all was about to begin in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash where having another fine day, the sky was clear and the temperature was just perfect, and having fun as always, everything was so perfect the entire morning, until pass midday, when the whole town suddenly stop, like if some kind of paranormal activity was happening, all the sales ponies every pony on the streets, every pony was placing their attention in the same direction and all the ponies just keep quiet, like if something extremely unusual was going on, suddenly all the silence and quietness was disturbed by a horror scream, like if something terrible had just happened, this was something new and terrible for the ponies, and at the end of the crowd was walking the most strange fellow pony, the sky suddenly turn cloudy and the wind was blowing much stronger and more chillier, the strange pony has a dark appearance, he was wearing black glasses, and his coat was gray, and his mane and tail was opaque black color, all the ponies in the crowd started to backward as the strange fellow kept walking towards our little ponies in a steady slow pace, without a smile or a happy sign, he looked very tired as he take heavy breaths, without saying a word at all, he stood in front of the Mane Six, they were really frighten, non could see where he was looking at because of the glasses covering his eyes, until our happy pony Pinky Pie, bounce at his side and say Hello, the pony didn't say anything and not even turn to see the bouncing pony next to him, but she kept bouncing in the most carefree way, while the other ponies were concern about Pinkie bouncing but Twilight Sparkle with her magic and pull her to her side.

"Pinky Pie what are you doing? He could be dangerous" said Twilight with a worried face.

But then suddenly, the Dark looking fellow reply back to Pinky Pie's greet,

"Hello, Pinkie Pie right? I must apologize to you all, before I introduce my self, can I have some water? It has been a long journey" the pony speak to them all worn out and thirsty.

"Why yes sir, Spike can you please bring him a bucket of water" Twilight told Spike to bring water with a smile on her face, she was as nice as always with every pony.

A couple of minutes later, spike came with the bucket of water, and the tired pony has his water and he finished the whole bucket, leaving all the girls amazed, he gave a huge sigh, and recover from his exhausted state in minutes, every pony was just looking and not saying a single word or making any sound.

The Shady Pony after a few minutes reply to them mane six

"Thank you so much Spike, this water was just amazing, I am so sorry for the trouble young ladies, please now let me introduce my self, I am Midnight Moonlight, you'll have to apologize but, I have to wear this glasses all the time, I cant stand sun light,

"Hello Mr. Midnight Moonlight, nice to meet you, Im Pinkie Pie"

"Nice to meet you Sir Midnight Moonlight, I'm Rarity"

"Howdy sir Midnight Moonlight, the name is Applejack."

"Hi Moonlight; I'm the fastest, the coolest and the most awesome pony in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash, don't forget it"

"oh… ohm, My name is… uhm, Fluttershy, please to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Sir Midnight Moonlight, I am Twilight Sparkle, you don't have to apologize for your shades"

The Mane Six answer Midnight greets with a smile on their faces, suddenly the whole town slowly continue doing what they were doing.

"Nice to meet you all, my, my it seems I didn't make a good first impression, I must apologize, but fear not, I mean to harm at all, so please Lady Fluttershy don't be afraid of me" Midnight comment to them with a very soft and low volume voice, like if he was asleep

"Oh… ok… Mid… night" Fluttershy was hiding behind Rainbow dash the whole time, and even after midnight told her not to be afraid she didn't move an inch, Rainbow Dash spread out her wings and flew up just a few feet from the ground leaving Fluttershy uncovered and say

"You'll have to excuse her Midnight, but she is extremely shy with everypony"

The words of Midnight telling that he mean no harm, were pretty much in vain, she was still trembling in fear, Midnight listen to the words of Rainbow Dash so he didn't took it that serious and continue to focus his attention to Twilight.

"Excuse me, Sir, Midnight Moonlight, what brings you to this our beautiful and peaceful town of Ponyville? You could hear the sweetness of her voice when she phrases the name of the town. He looks at her and remains quiet for a few seconds, and the answer to Twilight.

"Good question my Lady Twilight Sparkle, you see, is a long story, right now I'm just going to tell you that, from all the places I've visit, this has been the only one who has welcome me by at least one of their citizen and treat me this nice, before I continue, I cant hold much longer, I'm sorry my ladies, but I need to rest" still sounding very soft as he speak

"Yay you can stay in my place if you like and after you rest I can make you a huge welcome party, it'll be fun" Pinkie all exited and bouncing reply to Midnight, but Twilight wasn't very comfy with Pinkie's idea

"Pinkie, he need to rest, he's not going to rest if you are bouncing and singing and laughing, he looks very tired, my house is quiet and fresh, why you don't stay in my place sir Midnight Moonlight" Twilight invited Midnight to her house with a smile in her face.

"Any place is fine my ladies, I just really need to rest, I feel like I'm fading already" making a huge yawn he reply to the ponies, but Rarity interrupt Twilight who was about to talk

"Midnight, if you're going to stay in Twilight's house, you should at least take a shower, and I know just the place for a good shower" at first she was a little disgust, but then she turn all excited about getting him all clean and nice, Twilight thought that that was inappropriate to say but she agree in some way

"There is no time, look at him, he is fading already, Moonlight come with me, I'll be back soon girls" and Twilight lead the way to her house not too far from the place, but before he follow Twilight he spoke to the ponies again

"Once again ladies, Thank you so much"

No problem at all Sir Midnight Moonlight! Every pony said at the same time and now turns back to where Twilight was and with a dizzy and slow pace he follows Twilight to her house.

Now on their way to Twilight Sparkle's house, you could not notice because of his glasses but Twilight did notice that he was already struggling to keep his eyes open. Twilight still had that curiosity about Midnight current condition so she asks him.

"I know you're really tired, but why you're that so tired, what were you doing?" Midnight took his time to answer Twilight's question, he lift his head and answer

"Is because, this day is my 3rd day without sleeping and stopping to rest, I promise that when I wake up I will tell you all about me, but for now I can't talk much" Twilight did understand his immense weariness but she was not worry, she then stand in front of a door, and that door was the entrance of huge tree, it was Twilight's home.

"ok don't worry, look, here we are, I'll make sure no one disturb you while resting"

Twilight open the door using her magic and they both came inside the house, at the entrance was the living room with book shelf filled with all sorts of books, Twilight lead the way to an upper room she made her way alongside Midnight towards the bedroom at the top floor, the then open the door of a small room with a bed in the center of the room, there was a window at the left side of the room, and also another shelf whit more books of different colors and titles, Twilight prepare the bed for Midnight

"Here we are, this is a guest room, I sometimes used it to be in total silence, since is in the top floor you merely notice that this is a busy town, you sure will be able to rest here, now please me yourself comfortable in this delightful bed"

Twilight brag a little about her special room and completely forgot that he was about to lose consciousness, but the she remember and help the pony to get inside the bed, but he ask for a favor before getting in bed,

"Twilight, before I get in the bed, could you please move the bed right next to the window and close the curtains" Twilight was wondering why such request and she was about to ask why when he reply.

"One other thing, I'm not going to wake up later on this day, so at night, can you please open the curtains again and make sure that the light of the moon enlighten my cutie mark please, that will make me recover much faster, that's why I ask the bed near the window, now you must make this room as dark as possible, the sun light will disturb my sleep" this time he sound much more serious and a bit demanding, but Twilight notice that it was necessary for him and not just being demanding, so Twilight did every thing he request, she used her magic and move the bed next to the window and remove the light color curtains and replace them for thick black curtains blocking a huge amount of light from getting in to the room,

"there, no light coming inside the room, and the bed place next to the window, now don't you worry about it, like I said I'll take care of it, you just make sure you rest well" Twilight said after doing Midnight's request, she then help him now to get in the bed, it took her just a few magic to put him in the bed and cover him with a white blanket.

"Once again, I am sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you lady Twilight Sparkle" Midnight told her once he was inside the bed, getting comfy as he accommodate inside the bed's blanket.

"Oh, no worries, is my pleasure, and you can call me just Twilight, no need to lady me" Twilight said that while she was making her way to get more pillows "well I hope you sleep well Sir Midnight Moonlight, I'll leave you more pillows just in case you need more, sweet dreams"

Once Twilight Sparkle leave the pillows, she made her way to the door, but she turn one last time to check on Midnight, and she realize that he has still his shades on, so he return to the bed were he was laying on, she then said to him

"Excuse me Sir Midnight, let me help you remove those glasses for you"

She did remove his shades and she was hoping to see his eyes, but he was already asleep, she stayed there for a few instants watching him sleeping, she give a little grin and made her way again to the door of the small room, she opened the door and got out to her own room, she picked up a few thing and rush her way back to where the other ponies were.

It only took her a few moments to get to where her friends were, but in the way she could remember how peaceful Midnight looked sleeping, "I wonder if? no, I felt him and I know he is a nice pony"

Twilight was wondering that if it was ok to leave him alone in her house, after all he was a complete stranger, but she realize that he was nice pony by just looking at him, and feel him inside her heart, she then got back to the place where every pony was.

"Hi girls, I'm back" Twilight said with a lot of joy, she was back with her very best friends after all, but Fluttershy was so worried about Twilight that she rushes to her

"Twilight what happened? Is he mean or dangerous did he did something to you? does it hurts? oh no you poor thing" Pinkie Pie was excited rather than scared about Midnight and she reply to Fluttershy hysterical behavior

"I don't think he is a bad pony, yeah he could look mean and stuff but, I like him already, and I definitely know he can party I know he can" she the after saying party out of no where she pull out a lot of confetti and balloons of all sorts of colors, "I'll make him my friend" Pinkie pie was all eager to see him again.

"At least he has manners and knows how to talk to a lady like a true prince, I think he is a nice pony you know, I bet he's from Canterlot, after all if you think about it takes 3 days to get here by hoofs, Oh I hope he is a prince, but in second thought he was all dirty ugh that just make me thing the total opposite" Rarity said all excited believing that he was actually from Canterlot and that he might be a prince all because his proper manners, but she then thought contrary after remembering Midnight's dirty condition.

Rainbow Dash saw how Fluttershy was all nervous and flew towards her, she put one of her legs around her neck and told her with a strong and reassuring voice

"Fluttershy you worry too much, it'll be fine, and if he try to do something weird, we'll kick his butt, no pony mess up with us or with my friends"

Twilight then interrupts them, and she places herself in the middle of them and says

"Girls calm down, there is no need to be harsh with him, plus, I know he is a nice pony, the whole way I felt his heart and I know he is not mean, everything is going to be just fine, right Pinkie? She said that with a smile in her face, and also pinkie was so agree with Twilight, Pinkie got at Twilight's side and said to all the pony girls with a huge smile in her face

"Yup, my Pinkie sense didn't alert me on anything unusual when he was around, I never twitch so I know is going to be ok, if he was a bad pony I'm sure I would been all twitchy and bad things would happened but since I wasn't twitching at all I can say he is good, I know it since the first time I saw him, he can Party that's for sure"

She was all exited about Twilight believing the same thing about her, that she starts bouncing and babbling like crazy about her Pinkie senses and he being nice.

"Yeah I guess ya're right girls, lets see what happen when he wakes up" Applejack said without worries at all, it was like if she was relaxing after a hard day of work, she was laying on a tree with her hat over her face.

"Exactly" Twilight said worry free, and he rest of the day pass like other day, wonderful as always, it was already evening and the girls had to go to there homes, Twilight made her way to her home and was thinking about the whole day, she then was inform of her house and before she enter inside, she look up at the night sky, she look at the bright moon at the edge of the sky and looked at the stars too, she then saw the window where Midnight was resting and she notice and remember that the curtains should be open in the night for Midnight's sake, she then rush her way inside the house, but Spike was waiting for her in the living room, and as soon as she enter, Spike told her something with a desperate voice

"Oh Twilight finally you are here"

Twilight turned all confused and worried, she was already worried about the curtain of Midnight's room were closed, when he requested to leave them open in the night, she then realize what was going on, and asked Spike all frustrated

"What happened Spike?"

Spike was being hysterical at that moment and he reply to Twilight

"Is Mr. Midnight Moonlight, he looks like he's dead, he's not making any sound at all, it doesn't looks like he's breathing, you got to come and check him out quick" almost yelling he told to Twilight the situation, and as soon as she heard what happened she thought the worst, and worried like she has never worried before in her live, she then used a magic spell and her horn was making a red bright light and instantly vanish from the living room taking Spike with her, in an instant both appear inside where Midnight was resting, Twilight and Spike rush to check if Midnight was fine, Twilight fully check him to discover nothing wrong, he was just sleeping.

"Spike, he is just fine, I sense his heart and it still beating, plus he is breathing, he is really quiet though but he is just fine"

Twilight was a bit mad at Spike for jumping in such conclusions, but she then remember that thing she was suppose to do.

"Oh I forgot I got to open the curtains, he ask me to move him to the window at night so that the light of the moon could hit his cutie mark, I guess that he will recover much faster that way, so we have to make sure the light hits him" she said while she was opening the thick curtains of the small room, spike felt a bit ashamed because he made wrong conclusions, realizing that Midnight was just sleeping and in good condition he kind of relax, they both stay in the room quietly for a few minutes, they didn't want to disturb the sleeping pony, and after a few minutes they both walk outside the room, Spike leave the room first and made his way towards the stairs and sat down there, eh was waiting for Twilight to come out of the room, she finally came out of the room and closed the door, once it was fully closed Spike told Twilight,

"ok then Twilight, but what are you going to do… ZZzzzz" Spike suddenly fall asleep in the stair and he could not even finish the question, Twilight was hopping to hear the whole question but she didn't, still not looking at spike she ask Spike the same thing he had ask her,

"What am I going to do about?" She turns her head to where he was, but she then realize he was already sleeping in the stairs"

"Oh pore Spike, you over did it again, you take a long rest then, I just hope Sir Midnight Moonlight gets better by tomorrow" Twilight picked up Spike from he was sleeping and she hope that Midnight would be okay, she then made her way towards her own room with Spike and place him in his bed next to Twilight's,

"Good night spike, sweet dreams"

There was still things she needed to do before going in to bed, so she walk downstairs to pick up a book from the shelves in the living room, she use her magic to grab it, she open the book and she start to read it while walking towards her room upstairs again, she pass in front of the room where Midnight was resting and she was startled by an intense light coming from below the door of the room,

"Oh my, what is that intense light" she said with a worrisome voice, she then place the book she had in a table near her room, and quickly open the door of the room, and enter only to get all blinded by the intense light, as Twilight was getting used to the intense light she get closer to the source of the light, and discover that it was coming from where Midnight was resting, she was startled and rush to see what was going on with him, the source of the light was the cutie mark of Midnight shining, but at the same time it looked more like if the cutie mark where draining the light of the moon into his body through the cutie mark, the light was so intense that Twilight could not see directly in Midnight cutie mark or else she could get blind, it was as intense as the sun's light.

"Wow so bright, I'll go blind if I keep looking at it, well I better do as he said and leave him like that" she felt more relieve knowing that he was just fine, she then made her way out of the room, and close the door of the room, "I better go to sleep too, tomorrow will be a long day" she then after closing the door of Midnight's room, she grabbed the book she was caring before and made her way back to her own room, she enter and she see Spike sleeping in his bed, she then look at the book she was reading and decided not to read it and place it below her pillow and she jump in to her bed and with her magic fix the sheets of her bed and before she turn of the light she said with a sweet voice "Good night Ponyville" she then fall asleep.

The night had pass, and the light of the sun start to shine all above Equestria, another beautiful say day has begun, no clouds in the sky, the wind blows clam, fresh and pure, and as usual every pony in town starts their usual chores.

Inside Twilight house, Spike woke up very early and start his usual-daily chores that Twilight put him in charge, as Twilight's #1 assistant he had to work had to maintain that status, but it was no big deal to him keeping up, after all he is without doubt Twilight's #1 assistant, a few hours passed since Spike got up and he realize that is really late, Twilight was supposed to do a lot of things, so he run to Twilight's room and discover that she was still sleeping,

"Twilight, Twilight wake up, WAKE UP!" He at first sounded really low, but seeing that Twilight didn't woke up he literally yell at her to wake up, she then finally wakes up,

"Ugh? What happen Spike" She was still very sleepy, when spike reply to Twilight question,

"Get up, is already 10 am, you got to do a ton of thing today right" Spike was a bit mad at her because he had to wake her up and that was an extra of his usual chores.

"OH NO is really late, I got tons of things to do today, how could I oversleep? Thank you Spike, I got to get everything ready, oh no, is so late what am I going to do, oh no" She instantly got up from her bed when Spike said the time, and got her self ready to go out, she magically made her hair and was hysterical because she had to prepare a lot of thing that she was going to need before she leave, but Spike interrupt her by pulling her tail and told her,

"Calm down Twilight, I got everything under control; I already organize all you stuff so you run off quick" She felt more easy and she give a huge sigh and said to Spike

"Oh thank you so much Spike, I don't know what would I do whit out you, no wonder why you're my #1 assistant" She thank him with a gentle and sweet voice, both came downstairs and Spike give to Twilight her bag with everything she was going to need, she then say good bye and made her way to the door but right before Twilight open the door to get out, a door from inside the house was opened, slowly was being opened, making a loud squeak, the whole house was in complete silence, and it remain like that for a few seconds, when heavy steps start to rumble the house, you could hear them coming down the stairs, until it finally got to the lobby, and both Twilight Sparkle and Spike could not believe what they where seeing.

"Who are you?" All amazed and in disbelieve asked Twilight to the pony who came downstairs,

"You, is it you, is it really you, but, how, no, no, no, is impossible is this some kind of magic" Twilight was so uneasy and was so worried, she could not recognize the pony in front of her eyes and so didn't Spike

"You got to be joking, who are you mister, how did get in?" Spike said with a threading look in his eyes.

"Twilight Sparkle, Spike is me, Midnight Moonlight, what's wrong? You look like if you just seen a ghost or a foe, is me, really, my Lady you know is it I, why you doubt? Midnight all confused about the situation that he has scared like eyes, Twilight after seeing Midnight scared eyes told him

"I know it is you, is just that, you look to different, you are taller, and the colors of your fur and mane are move vivid, plus your voice sounds stronger, you look amazing, is like if I'm seeing a totally different pony" she sounded like if she was phrasing him, Midnight was once again all confused about what Twilight said of him, he start to look at his body and at first he was startled by the huge change, he wave his left hoof in front of his face, he grab his mane and smell it and took a few moments to stop smelling it and seeing it, you could notice how much he was enjoying the moment, after that he saw his flank and his cutie mark was bigger and the cutie mark was glowing in a bright yellow color.

"Oh my, it has been ages since the last time I look this, this beautiful, I sure was extremely worn out" he said with a soft and joyful voice, "I must thank you Lady Twilight, you did follow my wishes, and for that, not only I take the most wonderful night of my life, but also I'm once more beautiful" he said that with the same voice tone as he was getting close to Twilight, Twilight was looking at him also joyful, she reply to him with a relief voice,

"You are so welcome Sir Midnight" She then changes her joyful face for a confused face,

"But I don't understand, why and how did you change? I've never seen such thing before in my life"

After a few moments he reply to Twilight's question, and as he answer them he was going towards the door of the house,

"Yes I know, this is the first time you've seen this, I will tell you with details, but first you are late my lady, you need to get going" Twilight got all startled by him opening the door and telling her she was late, she then made her way to the exit and said to Midnight before she go,

"AH you're right, please when I return, I want to hear your story, thank you for reminding me, got to go, bye" Twilight said bye while rushing her way to some place in town, and Midnight reply to her yelling before she disapear

"You are welcome and good luck Twilight Sparkle" he stayed on the doorway for a few moments, and he could see all sorts of ponies walking and flying, one of the ponies from the streets looked at him and smile to him, and greet him, he reply to this pony and he then close the door, "such a nice a beautiful place, every pony seems to be happy, ponies that don't even know me greet me with joy, that is just fantastic" the thought all of that by seeing everything from the doorway, once he close the door, he asked Spike,

"This town, Ponyville is beautiful, the Ponies, everything right Spike, Spike?" he try to ask Spike but he was already gone,

"Well I better eat something" Midnight was hungry so after seeing that Spike was not around him, he decided to go to the kitchen and make something to eat, but when he enter the kitchen Midnight realize that Spike is in it,

"Spike, can you please do breakfast?" Midnight asks Spike to make breakfast but spike was so concentrated that he didn't hear Midnight, so he try again by raising up his voice and almost yelling he called once more Spike, Spike got all startled by Midnight's mighty voice calling him,

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure, anything for our guest, after all Twilight told me to take care of you, so you just relax, I'll make you a Royal Breakfast Sir Midnight" Midnight was happy and he walk to the table and sat down, he then told spike with a soft voice

"I really appreciate it, but you don't have to make that kind of breakfast, cereal is just fine, but on the other hand, a Royal breakfast sure suits me, Thanks Spike"

A few hours passed since Twilight Sparkle left home, Spike and Midnight stay in the house, while Spike was doing chores, and after Midnight finish his breakfast he thanked Spike for the food and leave the kitchen, he made his way to the library, a few minutes passed until someone knock the door.

"Twilight, Twilight my dear is me, Rarity, are you home? It was Rarity knocking the door, she knocked a few times, but no body answered so she turn the door knob and notice that the door is unlock, Rarity enter the house and notice that it was so quiet, so she start calling out Twilight, but no body answer to her, then she call out for Spike, but Spike was a bit busy so he also didn't reply, but Spike did hear Rarity calling, she call again for Spike and this time she got answered

"Rarity? My gosh is Rarity" Spike was surprised by Rarity's visit, and got all exited

"got to get out of this apron, I got to look fabulous for her" he was still on the kitchen and took off the apron he was wearing, he yelled at her "COMING RARITY!" , after taking off the apron he licked his little claws and brush his green spikes on his head and he make his way to the entrance of the house, "Rarity so good to see you" he said to her once he was before her and making a huge sigh.

"Hello Spike how are you today? Where is Twilight, is she home? Rarity was happy to see Spike, she make her way towards the book shelves and start browsing,

"Oh I'm just fine now that you're here" he has blushes on his face and made a sigh after finishing talking, he then snap out of his blushes and tell her, "Twilight is not here, but don't worry she'll be back soon, she went to the bookstore"

"Oh my I see, well that's to bad, you say she'll be back soon, well can you help me with a book Spike, you see, I'm looking for a spell book, I want to try something new, I'm getting all bored with my current designs, I need something new, something Fabulous, I want to dazzle every pony with something new as part of my new collection, and I need a few spells to accomplish that.

Rarity and Spike walk inside the library, and spike was expecting to see sir Midnight in the library, but he wasn't there, so he didn't care to much and start looking for a book, when suddenly out of no where somepony with a deep and soft voice talk to Rarity

"Hello Lady Rarity"

Sir Midnight came inside the library and made his way to the book shelves and picked one book randomly, Rarity didn't answer Sir Midnight's greetings, she was just looking at him in shock, like if she was seeing a ghost, and she then start talking all nervous.

"Oh my goodness, you know my name, I've never seen such a handsome pony in my life, not even prince blue blood can be compared to you Sir, my, my, with who do I have to honor sir? She was still in shock because he knew her name, but at the same time with a huge blush in her face.

"But Lady Rarity it is I, Midnight Moonlight, don't you remember me, we meet yesterday, can't you remember?" Midnight asked all confused, he put back the book he was reading again in the shelves and walked over to her.

"Sir Midnight Mo… Moonlight? But, how? Yesterday you looked, different, nothing compare to what you look like now, I mean, look at you, you look Fabulous, what did you do? oh my I found my new inspiration, and is all thanks to you Sir Midnight" Rarity sounded all shy and exited, you could see her face all blushed, then Spike comment

"I thought I was your inspiration Rarity, I even found you a good book you can use" Spike approach to her with a sad face and show her a book with a violet cover, Rarity looked down to him and gladly picked the book with her magic and placed her foreleg around his neck and told him,

"Oh Spikie, you're still my inspiration, after every thing you've done for me, you still are, is just that Sir Midnight brought me something different, another kind of inspiration, but don't worry Spikie whykie my dear, I could never replace you" She said to him as she was getting her face close to his right cheek and give him a smooch,

"Oh ok Rarity, hehehe" Spike had a massive blush.

"Well Lady Rarity…" Right before he could finish the phrase, Rarity interrupts him.

"Oh please Sir call me just Rarity, there is no need to lady me at all darling" Rarity continues flirting Midnight, Midnight didn't pay attention to her flirting and continue talking,

"Well ok, Rarity, you see, yesterday I wasn't at my full potential, not even at 10%, and today I'm a completely new pony, thanks to Lady Twilight Sparkle, I finally sleep like a little baby pony, I rest enough to regain my whole strength and I look better, but I didn't though the change would be that much, that's what happened, that's why I look different"

Midnight was answering to Rarity's question, and he explained pretty much everything he knows, Rarity didn't say anything for a few moments, but then she replies.

"Well you sure sound much better now, still I don't know how a pony can change that much just because of a good sleep, you look like a completely new pony" Rarity said all amazed and Midnight reply to her amazement,

"Why thank you so much Lady, oh I mean Rarity, I'm flattered; you also look Great, and I'm also waiting for Lady Twilight, I hope she come back soon, I made a promise to her, I am going to tell her all about me, why don't you stay here, after she comes I can tell you ponies everything about me" Midnight said to her with a happy face as he still was in front of her.

"Well, I'm actually curious to hear all about you Sir Midnight, so I'm going to wait here until Twilight return" she said also with a smile on her face, "I just hope she don't mine if I stay here until she return"

"I'm sure Lady Twilight wont mind, and I'll be my pleasure if you could hear me" Midnight told her with a soft voice, then the door was opened and it was Twilight and the girls, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, Twilight brought them so they could also hear about Midnight Story, Twilight came in calling Spike out,

"Spike I'm back, Spike where are you?

Twilight looked like if she were upset, and in a little hurry as she called Spike,

"I'm right here Twilight, Wow all the girls are here, hey you don't look to good Twilight, let me guess, you where looking for Rarity right?

"Yes Spike, but I cant find her any where, is like if she was missing, oh spike can you help me find her" Twilight seemed all frustrated and upset because she couldn't find Rarity any where, but Spike then told her:

"Well Rarity is here, she is in the library with Sir Midnight, she was looking for you but I told her you went out, and she wanted to tell you something so she stayed waiting for you, then she started talking to Sir Midnight" Spike told her and even thought Spike told her where she was, Twilight didn't change her face.

"Rarity is here, and I was looking for her every where" she seemed to be bother by knowing Rarity was in her house all this time. "Thanks Spike, at least she is here, one thing less to worry, listen Spike could you please setup every thing, Pinkie brought some pies and cupcakes for this meeting with Sir Midnight, ask Pinkie where she put every thing, I got to talk to Rarity first" Twilight still was in a hurry, and she rush herself to the library before she could hear Spike's answer

"You got it Twilight, everything will be ready, you take it easy… now" when Spike turn around to say the last word she disappear, so Spike made his way to where the girls where. Twilight could trust Spike and she leave everything in his hands.

Rarity and Twilight start talking in private and a few minutes pass after Twilight talk to Rarity and everything was ready for the meeting, every pony gather round waiting for Sir Midnight, for some unknown reason everything was so quiet, you could feel some kind of tension in the air, but Pinkie Pie was more eager than tense, and so, he came our of the library, and every pony did notice the huge appearance change in Sir Midnight, every pony was admiring his new appearance, as he walk towards the little ponies, he thank them for the compliments, then he took his place around the ponies, and sit down with them, he start looking at everypony in the eyes, right after seeing everyponie's eyes, he lower his head and start talking.

"Good morning every pony, as you can see, I look quite very different from the last time you saw me, and I think I owe you all an explanation about it, but first I want to thank you all for being so kind and receiving me in your hometown, and to Lady Twilight, for letting me stay in this wonderful house, I had the most wonderful night in ages, now, I want to tell you ponies something, I want you hear me, and it doesn't matter if you at the end hate me, I will be for ever thank full with you ponies. Where do I come from? Who am I? What am I? And what I'm going to do, that is what I am going to tell you all"

To be continued.


End file.
